1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyer system that uses RFID technology.
2. Introduction
The commercial laundering and textile rental industries require tracking of laundry throughout the cleaning process, as well as, sorting and order management when the laundry process is complete. For example, during the cleaning process, uniforms from different customers mix with uniforms from other companies. After the process is complete, the uniforms must be sorted by customer, and delivered to the customer's site.
In these conventional systems, the sorting solutions are either manual, or enabled by barcodes or RFID tags. These solutions are often inaccurate, causing customer dissatisfaction and additional costs to the vendor.